writtenbyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of M*A*S*H writers
This is a list of writers for [[w:M*A*S*H (TV series)|the television series M*A*S*H]] sorted by the amount of episodes written. Collaborations are marked with dashes. (-) Contributions and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 39 episodes *Larry Gelbart **"Pilot" (S01E01) **"Chief Surgeon Who?" (S01E04) **"Germ Warfare" (S01E11) **"Dear Dad" (S01E12) **"Dear Dad...Again" (S01E18) - with Sheldon Keller **"Sticky Wicket" (S01E21) (Teleplay - with Laurence Marks) **"Cease-Fire" (S01E23) (Teleplay - with Laurence Marks) **"Showtime" (S01E24) (Teleplay - with Robert Klane) / (Story) **"Divided We Stand" (S02E01) **"5 O'Clock Charlie" (S02E02) (Teleplay - with Laurence Marks and Keith Walker) **"Kim" (S02E06) - with Marc Mandel and Laurence Marks **"L.I.P. (Local Indigenous Personnel)" (S02E07) - with Carl Kleinschmitt and Laurence Marks **"Dear Dad... Three" (S02E09) - with Laurence Marks **"Carry On, Hawkeye" (S02E11) (Teleplay - with Bernard Dilbert and Laurence Marks) **"The Incubator" (S02E12) - with Laurence Marks **"Deal Me Out" (S02E13) - with Laurence Marks **"Henry in Love" (S02E16) - with Laurence Marks **"The Chosen People" (S02E19) (Teleplay - with Laurence Marks and Sheldon Keller) **"As You Were" (S02E20) (Teleplay - with Laurence Marks) **"Crisis" (S02E21) - with Laurence Marks **"Mail Call" (S02E23) - with Laurence Marks **"A Smattering of Intelligence" (S02E24) - with Laurence Marks **"Rainbow Bridge" (S03E02) - with Laurence Marks **"Iron Guts Kelly" (S03E04) - with Sid Dorfman **"O.R." (S03E05) - with Laurence Marks **"There is Nothing Like a Nurse" (S03E10) **"Bulletin Board" (S03E16) - with Simon Muntner **"The Consultant" (S03E17) (Story) **"Aid Station" (S03E19) - with Simon Muntner **"White Gold" (S03E23) - with Simon Muntner **"Welcome to Korea" (S04E01) - with Everett Greenbaum & Jim Fritzell **"It Happened One Night" (S04E03) (Teleplay - with Simon Muntner) **"The Gun" (S04E13) - with Gene Reynolds **"The Price of Tomato Juice" (S04E15) - with Gene Reynolds **"Hawkeye" (S04E18) - with Simon Muntner **"Smilin' Jack" (S04E21) - with Simon Muntner **"The More I See You" (S04E22) - with Gene Reynolds **"Deluge" (S04E23) - with Simon Muntner **"The Interview" (S04E24) 28 episodes *Laurence Marks **"The Moose" (S01E05) **"Yankee Doodle Doctor" (S01E06) **"Henry, Please Come Home" (S01E09) **"Love Story" (S01E14) **"Sticky Wicket" (S01E21) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart) **"Cease-Fire" (S01E23) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart) **"5 O'Clock Charlie" (S02E02) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart and Keith Walker) **"Radar's Report" (S02E03) (Teleplay) **"Kim" (S02E06) - with Marc Mandel and Larry Gelbart **"L.I.P. (Local Indigenous Personnel)" (S02E07) - with Carl Kleinschmitt and Larry Gelbart **"Dear Dad... Three" (S02E09) - with Larry Gelbart **"Carry On, Hawkeye" (S02E11) (Teleplay - with Bernard Dilbert and Larry Gelbart) **"The Incubator" (S02E12) - with Larry Gelbart **"Deal Me Out" (S02E13) - with Larry Gelbart **"Henry in Love" (S02E16) - with Larry Gelbart **"The Chosen People" (S02E19) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart and Sheldon Keller) **"As You Were" (S02E20) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart) **"Crisis" (S02E21) - with Larry Gelbart **"Mail Call" (S02E23) - with Larry Gelbart **"A Smattering of Intelligence" (S02E24) - with Larry Gelbart **"Rainbow Bridge" (S03E02) - with Larry Gelbart **"Officer of the Day" (S03E03) **"O.R." (S03E05) - with Larry Gelbart **"Check-Up" (S03E07) **"Adam's Ribs" (S03E11) **"Big Mac" (S03E21) **"Change Day" (S06E08) **"Potter's Retirement" (S06E23) 24 episodes *Jim Fritzell & Everett Greenbaum **"The General Flipped at Dawn" (S03E01) **"Life With Father" (S03E08) **"Alcoholics Unanimous" (S03E09) **"Bombed" (S03E15) **"House Arrest" (S03E18) **"Abyssinia, Henry" (S03E24) **"Welcome to Korea" (S04E01) - with Larry Gelbart **"Change of Command" (S04E02) **"Dear Mildred" (S04E07) **"The Kids" (S04E08) **"Dear Peggy" (S04E10) **"Mail Call...Again" (S04E14) **"Dear Ma" (S04E16) **"Der Tag" (S04E17) **"Bug Out" (S05E01) **"Lt. Radar O'Reilly" (S05E04) **"The Colonel's Horse" (S05E11) **"38 Across" (S05E15) **"Margaret's Marriage" (S05E24) **"Fade Out, Fade In" (S06E01) **"Last Laugh" (S06E03) **"The Winchester Tapes" (S06E05) **"The Smell of Music" (S06E15) **"Mail Call Three" (S06E20) 19 episodes *Alan Alda **"The Long-John Flap" (S01E19) **"Dr. Pierce and Mr. Hyde" (S02E05) - with Robert Klane **"Dear Sigmund" (S05E07) **"Hepatitis" (S05E19) **"Fallen Idol" (S06E02) **"War of Nerves" (S06E04) **"In Love and War" (S06E07) **"Comrades in Arms: Part 1" (S06E12) **"Comrades in Arms: Part 2" (S06E13) **"Dear Sis" (S07E14) **"Inga" (S07E16) **"The Party" (S07E25) - with Burt Metcalfe **"Life Time" (S08E11) - with Walter D. Dishell, M.D. **"Lend a Hand" (S08E20) **"Dreams" (S08E22) (Teleplay) / (Story - with James Jay Rubinfier) **"The Life You Save" (S09E20) - with John Rappaport **"Follies of the Living - Concerns of the Dead" (S10E10) **"Hey, Look Me Over" (S011E01) - with Karen Hall **"Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" (S11E16) - with Burt Metcalfe, John Rappaport, Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford, Elias Davis & David Pollock and Karen Hall 18 episodes *David Pollock & Elias Davis **"Cementing Relationships" (S09E03) **"Taking the Fifth" (S09E09) **"No Laughing Matter" (S09E13) **"The Red/White Blues" (S09E16) **"Blood Brothers" (S09E18) **"That's Show Biz" (S10E01) **"Rumor at the Top" (S10E03) **"'Twas the Day After Christmas" (S10E09) **"A Holy Mess" (S10E13) **"The Tooth Shall Set You Free" (S10E14) **"Pressure Points" (S10E15) **"Where There's a Will, There's a War" (S10E16) **"Sons and Bowlers" (S10E19) **"Foreign Affairs" (S11E03) **"Who Knew?" (S011E05) **"Run for the Money" (S11E09) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Mike Farrell) **"U.N., the Night and the Music" (S11E10) **"Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" (S11E16) - with Alan Alda, Burt Metcalfe, John Rappaport, Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford and Karen Hall 17 episodes *Ken Levine & David Isaacs **"Out of Sight, Out of Mind" (S05E03) **"The Most Unforgettable Characters" (S05E14) **"Post Op" (S05E23) (Teleplay) **"The M*A*S*H Olympics" (S06E10) **"The Merchant of Korea" (S06E14) **"Patent 4077" (S06E16) **"Dr. Winchester and Mr. Hyde" (S06E23) - with Ronny Graham **"Peace on Us" (S07E02) **"Our Finest Hour" (S07E04) - with Larry Balmagia & Ronny Graham and David Lawrence **"The Billfold Syndrome" (S07E05) **"None Like it Hot" (S07E06) - with Johnny Bonaduce **"They Call the Wind Korea" (S07E07) **"Point of View" (S07E10) **"A Night at Rosie's" (S07E23) **"Ain't Love Grand?" (S07E24) **"Good-Bye Radar: Part 1" (S08E04) **"Good-Bye Radar: Part 2" (S08E05) *Dennis Koenig **"Too Many Cooks" (S08E01) **"Private Finance" (S08E08) **"Stars and Stripes" (S08E14) **"Heal Thyself" (S08E17) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Gene Reynolds) **"Old Soldiers" (S08E18) **"Back Pay" (S08E24) - with Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox **"April Fools" (S08E25) **"Letters" (S09E02) **"Death Takes a Holiday" (S09E05) (Teleplay - with Mike Farrell and John Rappaport) **"Operation Friendship" (S09E10) **"Bottoms Up" (S09E15) **"The Foresight Saga" (S09E19) **"Give 'Em Hell, Hawkeye" (S10E04) **"Promotion Commotion" (S10E17) **"Trick or Treatment" (S11E02) **"The Joker is Wild" (S11E04) - with John Rappaport **"Give and Take" (S11E14) *Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox **"Are You Now, Margaret?" (S08E02) **"Nurse Doctor" (S08E07) (Teleplay - with Sy Rosen) **"Captains Outrageous" (S08E13) **"Bottle Fatigue" (S08E16) **"Goodbye, Cruel World" (S08E21) **"Back Pay" (S08E24) - with Dennis Koenig **"Death Takes a Holiday" (S09E05) (Story - with Burt Metcalfe) **"A War for All Seasons" (S09E06) **"Depressing News" (S09E12) **"Bless You, Hawkeye" (S09E17) **"Identity Crisis" (S10E02) **"Wheelers and Dealers" (S10E05) **"Heroes" (S10E18) **"Bombshells" (S11E06) **"Settling Debts" (S11E07) **"As Time Goes By" (S11E15) **"Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" (S11E16) - with Alan Alda, Burt Metcalfe, John Rappaport, Elias Davis & David Pollock and Karen Hall 12 episodes *Gene Reynolds **"As You Were" (S02E20) (Story) **"It Happened One Night" (S04E03) (Story) **"The Gun" (S04E13) - with Larry Gelbart **"The Price of Tomato Juice" (S04E15) - with Larry Gelbart **"The More I See You" (S04E22) - with Larry Gelbart **"The Abduction of Margaret Houlihan" (S05E06) (Story) **"Hawkeye Get Your Gun" (S05E10) (Story - with Jay Folb) **"Exorcism" (S05E12) (Story - with Jay Folb) **"Hanky Panky" (S05E18) **"Movie Tonight" (S05E21) - with Don Reo & Allan Katz and Jay Folb **"Post Op" (S05E23) (Story - with Jay Folb) **"Heal Thyself" (S08E17) (Story - with Dennis Koenig) 10 episodes *John Rappaport **"Period of Adjustment" (S08E06) - with Jim Mulligan **"Dear Uncle Abdul" (S08E12) - with Jim Mulligan **"Morale Victory" (S08E19) **"Death Takes a Holiday" (S09E05) (Teleplay - with Mike Farrell and Dennis Koenig) **"No Sweat" (S09E11) **"Oh, How We Danced" (S09E14) **"The Life You Save" (S09E20) - with Alan Alda **"The Joker is Wild" (S11E04) - with Dennis Koenig **"Say No More" (S11E12) **"Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" (S11E16) - with Alan Alda, Burt Metcalfe, Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford, Elias Davis & David Pollock and Karen Hall 9 episodes *Karen Hall **"Father's Day" (S09E04) **"Communication Breakdown" (S10E06) **"The Birthday Girls" (S10E11) **"Picture This" (S10E20) **"That Darn Kid" (S10E21) **"Hey, Look Me Over" (S11E01) - with Alan Alda **"Strange Bedfellows" (S11E11) **"Friends and Enemies" (S11E13) **"Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" (S11E16) - with Alan Alda, Burt Metcalfe, John Rappaport, Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford, Elias Davis & David Pollock 8 episodes *Burt Prelutsky **"Quo Vadis, Captain Chandler?" (S04E09) **"The Novocaine Mutiny" (S04E20) **"Hawk's Nightmare" (S05E13) **"The General's Practitioner" (S05E20) **"Souvenirs" (S05E22) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Reinhold Weege) **"The Light That Failed" (S06E06) **"Images" (S06E09) **"The Grim Reaper" (S06E11) *Larry Balmagia **"What's Up, Doc?" (S06E19) **"Temporary Duty" (S06E21) **"Our Finest Hour" (S07E04) - with Ken Levine & David Isaacs, Ronny Graham and David Lawrence **"Major Ego" (S07E08) **"B.J. Papa San" (S07E15) **"Hot Lips is Back in Town" (S07E19) (Teleplay - with Bernard Dilbert) **"C*A*V*E" (S07E20) - with Ronny Graham **"The Moon is Not Blue" (S11E08) 7 episodes *Simon Muntner **"Bulletin Board" (S03E16) - with Larry Gelbart **"Aid Station" (S03E19) - with Larry Gelbart **"White Gold" (S03E23) - with Larry Gelbart **"It Happened One Night" (S04E03) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart) **"Hawkeye" (S04E18) - with Larry Gelbart **"Smilin' Jack" (S04E21) - with Larry Gelbart **"Deluge" (S04E23) - with Larry Gelbart *Ronny Graham **"Your Hit Parade" (S06E18) **"Dr. Winchester and Mr. Hyde" (S06E23) - with Ken Levine & David Isaacs **"Commander Pierce" (S07E01) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Don Segall) **"Our Finest Hour" (S07E04) - with Ken Levine & David Isaacs, Larry Balmagia and David Lawrence **"An Eye for a Tooth" (S07E13) **"C*A*V*E" (S07E20) - with Larry Balmagia **"Mr. and Mrs. Who?" (S08E09) 6 episodes *Robert Klane **"Requiem for a Lightweight" (S01E03) **"Cowboy" (S01E08) **"Cease-Fire" (S01E23) (Story) **"Showtime" (S01E24) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart) **"Dr. Pierce and Mr. Hyde" (S02E05) - with Alan Alda **"The Consultant" (S03E17) (Teleplay) 5 episodes *Sid Dorfman **"The Army-Navy Game" (S01E20) (Teleplay) **"Major Fred C. Dobbs" (S01E22) **"Iron Guts Kelly" (S03E04) - with Larry Gelbart **"Private Charles Lamb" (S03E014) **"Ping Pong" (S05E16) *Linda Bloodworth **"Hot Lips and Empty Arms" (S02E14) - with Mary Kay Place **"Springtime" (S03E06) - with Mary Kay Place **"Mad Dogs and Servicemen" - with Mary Kay Place **"Soldier of the Month" (S04E13) **"The Nurses" (S05E05) *Gary Markowitz **"George" (S02E22) - with John W. Regier **"Payday" (S03E22) - with John W. Regier **"Some 38th Parallels" (S04E19) - with John W. Regier **"Margaret's Engagement" (S05E02) **"Hot Lips is Back in Town" (S07E19) (Story - with Bernard Dilbert) *Jay Folb **"Of Moose and Men" (S04E11) **"Hawkeye Get Your Gun" (S05E10) (Story - with Gene Reynolds) **"Exorcism" (S05E12) (Story - with Gene Reynolds) **"Movie Tonight" (S05E21) - with Gene Reynolds and Don Reo & Allan Katz **"Post Op" (S05E23) (Story - with Gene Reynolds) 4 episodes *Sheldon Keller **"Dear Dad...Again" (S01E18) - with Larry Gelbart **"Radar's Report" (S02E03) (Story) **"For Want of a Boot" (S02E17) **"The Chosen People" (S02E19) (Teleplay - with Laurence Marks and Larry Gelbart) *Mike Farrell **"The Yalu Brick Road" (S08E10) **"War Co-Respondent" (S08E23) **"Death Takes a Holiday" (S09E05) (Teleplay - with John Rappaport and Dennis Koenig) **"Run for the Money" (S11E09) (Story - with Elias Davis & David Pollock) 3 episodes *Mary Kay Place **"Hot Lips and Empty Arms" (S02E14) - with Linda Bloodworth **"Springtime" (S03E06) - with Linda Bloodworth **"Mad Dogs and Servicemen" - with Linda Bloodworth *Erik Tarloff **"Operation Noselift" (S02E18) (Teleplay) / (Story - with Paul Richards) **"The Price" (S07E17) **"Your Retention, Please" (S09E07) *John W. Regier **"George" (S02E22) - with George Markowitz **"Payday" (S03E22) - with George Markowitz **"Some 38th Parallels" (S04E19) - with George Markowitz *John D. Hess **"A Full Rich Day" (S03E12) **"The Bus" (S04E06) **"End Run" (S05E17) *Tom Reeder **"Dear Comrade" (S07E11) **"Out of Gas" (S07E12) **"Preventative Medicine" (S07E22) *Burt Metcalfe **"The Party" (S07E25) - with Alan Alda **"Death Takes a Holiday" (S09E05) (Story - with Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox) **"Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" (S11E16) - with Alan Alda, John Rappaport, Dan Wilcox & Thad Mumford, Elias Davis & David Pollock and Karen Hall *Jim Mulligan **"Period of Adjustment" (S08E06) - with John Rappaport **"Dear Uncle Abdul" (S08E12) - with John Rappaport **"Yessir, That's Our Baby" (S08E15) 2 episodes *Burt Styler **"To Market, to Market" (S01E02) **"Bananas, Crackers and Nuts" (S01E07) *Hal Dresner **"I Hate A Mystery" (S01E10) **"Edwina" (S01E13) *Jerry Mayer **"The Ringbanger" (S01E16) **"For the Good of the Outfit" (S02E04) *Carl Kleinschmitt **"Sometimes You Hear the Bullet" (S01E17) **"L.I.P. (Local Indigenous Personnel)" (S02E07) - with Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks / (Story) *McLean Stevenson **"The Army-Navy Game" (S01E20) (Story) **"The Trial of Henry Blake" (S02E08) *Bernard Dilbert **"Carry On, Hawkeye" (S02E11) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks / (Story) **"Hot Lips is Back in Town" (S07E19) (Teleplay - with Larry Balmagia) / (Story - with Gary Markowitz) *Allan Katz & Don Reo **"The Abduction of Margaret Houlihan" (S05E06) (Teleplay) **"Movie Tonight" (S05E21) - with Gene Reynolds and Jay Folb *Bill Idelson **"The Korean Surgeon" (S05E09) **"Tea and Empathy" (S06E17) *Sheldon Bull **"Lil" (S07E03) **"The Best of Enemies" (S09E01) *Mitch Markowitz **"The Young and the Restless" (S07E18) **"Rally Round the Flagg, Boys" (S07E21) *Paul Perlove **"Snap Judgment" (S10E07) **"Snappier Judgment" (S10E08) 1 episode *Bruce Shelly & David Ketchum - "Tuttle" (S01E15) *Richard Baer - "Sticky Wicket" (S01E21) (Story) *Keith Walker - "5 O'Clock Charlie" (S02E02) (Teleplay - with Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks) / (Story) *Marc Mandel - "Kim" (S02E06) - with Larry Gelbart and Laurence Marks *Richard M. Powell - "The Sniper" (S02E10) *Ed Jurist - "Officers Only" (S02E15) *Paul Richards - "Operation Noselift" (S02E18) (Story - with Erik Tarloff) *Gerry Renert & Jeff Wilhelm - "The Chosen People" (S02E19) (Story) *Arthur Julian - "Love and Marriage" (S03E20) *Glen Charles & Les Charles - "The Late Captain Pierce" (S04E04) *Rick Mittleman - "Hey, Doc" (S04E05) *Richard Cogan - "Mulcahy's War" (S05E09) *Reinhold Weege - "Souvenirs" (S05E22) (Story - with Burt Prelutsky) *Allyn Freeman - "Major Topper" (S06E24) *Don Segall - "Commander Pierce" (S07E01) (Story - with Ronny Graham) *David Lawrence - "Our Finest Hour" (S07E04) - with Ken Levine & David Isaacs, Larry Balmagia and Ronny Graham *Johnny Bonaduce - "None Like it Hot" (S07E06) - with Ken Levine & David Isaacs *Gary David Goldberg - "Baby, It's Cold Outside" (S07E09) *Bob Colleary - "Guerilla My Dreams" (S08E03) *Sy Rosen - "Nurse Doctor" (S08E07) (Teleplay - with Thad Mumford & Dan Wilcox) / (Story) *Walter D. Dishell, M.D. - "Life Time" (S08E11) - with Alan Alda *James Jay Rubinfier - "Dreams" (S08E22) (Story - with Alan Alda) *Hank Bradford - "Tell It to the Marines" (S09E08) *Lee H. Grant - "Blood and Guts" (S10E12) M*A*S*H M*A*S*H